


The Road - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Be patient, But everything is possible if you have love, Daryl Dixon Guitarist and Singer, I cried so hard for Daryl, I love so much this one shot!!, Love Always Love, M/M, Rick Grimes Producer, Rick Grimes Producer ex Singer, Rick you are an idiot, Rickyl edit, Today we don't have smut for you, We have a lot of smut going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the One-Shot The Road by Elephant_PJs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elephant_PJs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elephant_PJs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319475) by [Elephant_PJs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elephant_PJs/pseuds/Elephant_PJs). 



> When I was reading this fic, I saw so clearly on my mind this moment that I NEED to see it on a picture...  
> And OF COURSE my bff made it real... I'm so proud of her for this!! and for everything that she does...  
> And the best thing, is that the guy with the guitar is Robert Pattinson with the head of Andrew....... So, you now... I love it!!!

Here the moment that inspired this edit:

 

> _But he still has that nearly four hour drive back to Atlanta tomorrow, so as much of a good night’s sleep as he can scrounge up is a necessity. Except that’s really hard to get when there’s a guitar playing and Daryl knows just the progression that’d work best for the song._
> 
> _He picks up his phone from the nightstand and checks the time; just after three._
> 
> _“Damn it,” he grumbles, then pulls on a t-shirt and follows the music._
> 
> _Rick’s looking out the window, curled up on the couch, acoustic in hand. The song is mostly finger-picking and it’s just the right mixture of sad and hopeful. He hums a tune over the top and closes his eyes, head slightly bobbing in time._
> 
> _Daryl waits till this latest stretch is done before he makes his presence known with a, “Sounds good.”_
> 
> _Rick whips his head around so fast it’s like he’s been just heard a gunshot rather than Daryl’s soft call._
> 
> _He’s silent for a couple of moments before the intensity in his eyes mellows and he says, “Sorry if I woke you. I just really needed to get this down.”_
> 
> _Daryl shrugs and leans against the doorframe, arms crossed._
> 
> _“I get it. Don’t worry ‘bout it.”_
> 
> _Rick shakes his head and in an agitated voice cries, “I can’t get this damn part right! And I can’t sleep till it’s down.”_
> 
> _He pinches the bridge of his nose and then runs his hands through his hair. Daryl just chuckles at the sight before unfolding his arms and walking over to the frustrated man. He’s at Rick’s shoulder when he holds out his hands for the guitar. Rick looks up at him before resignedly handing over the instrument._
> 
> _Daryl sits on the coffee table and quickly figures out the bit Rick was playing just before. Rick nods when he’s got it, and then Daryl tells him, “Somethin’ like this.”_
> 
> _He plays the progression he’d mapped out in his head and suddenly it’s like a weight has lifted off of both of them. Rick even cracks a smile._
> 
> _“Damn, you’re good,” he admits and Daryl smirks a little. “Pass me the guitar.”_
> 
> _Daryl hands the acoustic back, and Rick figures out the new section quickly. He lets out a sigh once he’s played it through properly._
> 
> _“I can actually sleep tonight,” Rick realises with gratitude._
> 
> _“Me too,” Daryl jokes._
> 
> _“I said I was sorry ‘bout that.”_
> 
> _Daryl just smiles at him, before quickly looking out the window, breaking the eye contact that’s a bit too much so early in the morning when the drinks he had at the show are still in his system._
> 
> _“Pretty emotional song for three in the mornin’,” Daryl states carefully._
> 
> _“I s’pose it is.”_
> 
> _“Is it about someone?” Daryl prods and God, he does not know why._
> 
> _Rick just stares straight at him and says, “Yeah.”_
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

 _ **ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/W15uav>

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
